


Deke's Reaction

by nubbles45



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dad Coulson, Deke is cute, F/M, Fluff, Mom May, Philinda kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubbles45/pseuds/nubbles45
Summary: Deke's reaction to Melinda being pregnant is surprising





	1. Kick

The pregnancy had been a surprise to everyone. No one really expected May to get pregnant but it happened. Daisy suggested it was from the celebration of Coulson being cured but they didn’t comment on that. Everyone was happy though including Melinda and Phil. Something that surprised everyone almost as much as the pregnancy was Deke and his reaction. He was just as happy as the parents were. When they told him he was immediately asking a million questions. It had annoyed May at first but eventually, she got used to it. 

Things hadn't changed much besides her not going on missions. Phil still went on missions but stayed back when he could. Currently, he was gone through and Melinda couldn't sleep. She eventually got out of bed and went to the kitchen. At around 20 weeks she was starting to show more. Her stomach more prominent because of her petite frame. She was also feeling the baby move but it was never hard enough for anyone else to feel. 

When she got to the kitchen, she was surprised to see Deke sitting on the counter with an orange. “Why are you awake?” She asked as she got herself some water.

Deke shrugged. “Sometimes I just really get a craving for an orange. Why are you awake?”

Melinda laughed slightly and leaned against the counter next to him. “I couldn't sleep. The baby has been constantly moving since I laid down and I was already having a hard time resting without Phil.” She sighed and rubbed her stomach lightly.

Deke smiled and nodded as if he truly understood. “It's a good thing the baby is moving though.” He said positively.

“I know.” She smiled and took a drink of her water. 

“You want a piece?” He asked and offered her a slice of orange.

“Thank you.” She accepted it happily and ate it. They fell into a comfortable silence that was almost soothing. The silence ended though when she suddenly gasped and looked down. “Wow.” She mumbled.

Deke looked at her immediately and his eyes widened. “What? Is something wrong?” He jumped off the counter. “I'll get Simmons.”

“No, no, Deke. It’s just the baby moving.” Melinda took his hand and rested it on her stomach. 

Deke looked at his hand and his jaw dropped. “Woah, is that the kid?” He asked in awe.

“You feel it?” She asked and smiled.

“Yeah, yeah, it's so weird.” He laughed and looked up at her noticing tears in her eyes. He pulled his hand back. “Oh, I didn't mean to laugh. I was excited. I’ve never felt anything like that. I just...shit I'm sorry. Oh, Coulson is going to kick my ass for making you cry. I just got up to get an orange and now I made you cry.” He rambled on worriedly.

“Deke.” She stopped him again and wiped her eyes. “Calm down. You didn't do anything.” She promised. “I’m just overly emotional right now and it’s amazing to feel the baby move. I also miss my husband.”

“You could call him,” Deke suggested not sure what else to say.

“He's on a mission. He doesn't need his emotional wife calling him in the middle of the night crying.” She shrugged and took a deep breath to relax. “I might just watch a movie for a bit. I doubt I’ll be getting back to sleep now.”

“I doubt he would care but it's up to you.” He shrugged. “I'll watch a movie with you.” He told her quickly not wanting her to be alone. “There's a lot of them I haven't seen yet.”

Melinda nodded and went to the common area they had on base with him.

The next morning that’s where Jemma found them asleep on opposite ends of the couch with The Princess Bride playing.


	2. Tai Chi

Deke was always one of the first people on the base to wake up. Usually, he woke up, got breakfast, then watched tv and movies until someone told him to do something else. He walked to the common area humming quietly but stopped in the doorway. He rose an eyebrow when he saw May in the middle of the room doing tai chi. “Why are you in here?” He asked. “You never do your weird tea thing in here.” He walked in and noticed that Coulson was asleep on the couch. “And why is he here?”

“Tai Chi,” Melinda said not stopping or opening her eyes. “And I’m in here so he could sleep on the couch.”

“You aren’t really helping me understand this, May.” Deke walked over and plopped down in his usual chair. 

“Tai Chi helps me relax.” She let out a slow breath. 

“I’m so confused.” He stared at her as she moved slowly. “What does that have to do with doing in the middle of my movie watching time in the middle of my movie watching area?”

“Sorry, my labor inconveniences you.” She glanced at him. “I’m in here because Phil didn’t want me to be alone and he needed to sleep. I knew he’d fall asleep on the couch.” She explained.

“Labor? That’s what it’s called when the baby’s coming right?” Deke asked and sat forward. “Are you having the baby?”

“Yes.” She said simply and sucked in a sharp breath. One of her hands dropped to her stomach as she continued.

“What was that?” He asked curiously.

“Contraction.” She murmured and let out a deep breath. 

“Do you need anything?” He looked at her ready to do anything to help.

“Silence.” She closed her eyes.

“Okay, I can do that.” He nodded. “Complete silence. I won’t say a word. I’ll be quiet as a mouse, not a word from me.” He rambled on. “Not a sound at all. Nothing. I’ve always been good at staying quiet. Unless I’m nervous or excited.”

“Deke.” She grumbled. “Rambling.”

“Oh, sorry.” He said and shut up.

Melinda sighed and continued. The silence didn’t last long though, a few minutes later Phil started to snore from where he laid on the couch. She huffed and opened her eyes standing up from her position. “I give up.” She mumbled. She turned and pushed Phil’s feet off the end of the couch before sitting down.

Phil startled awake and sat up. “Melinda, what’s wrong?” His eyes widened and he looked at her.

Deke laughed from where he sat. “You were snoring.”

“I just got Deke to shut up and you started to snore.” She looked at her husband. “Otherwise, I’m fine.”

“Sorry.” Phil sighed and moved to take her hand gently.

“Can I watch my show now? I’m almost done with The Office.” Deke looked at them.


	3. Lemon

Hours later, Deke anxiously paced outside of the med bay. “How long does this take? How big is the kid going to be? I’ve never really seen a baby, like a new baby.” He mumbled. “What are they doing in there? How does the kid get out?” He winced when he heard Melinda cry out in pain.

“I don’t know how long it will be.” Daisy looked at him and rose an eyebrow. “It all depends. As for what they’re doing in there...May’s pushing the baby out.” She said awkwardly. “I thought you knew all this.”

“Things are different where I’m from and I didn’t want to ask May.” He defended himself and continued to pace. “I know how it works, I just don’t know the specifics.” He shrugged.

“Well, I’m not going to explain it to you.” She leaned against the wall as they waited. “Why are you so stressed out? This whole time you’ve been obsessed with the baby.”

“I’ve never seen someone pregnant before.” He told her and looked down. “It’s exciting. My mom always told me about it and it was always so foreign to me. Where I come from babies were given out if you were good and they thought you deserved it. This is so different from that and I know I was probably annoying but I liked watching the baby grow.”

Daisy nodded slightly. “I think May liked having you around.” She admitted.

“I hope so.” He said and paced until the door opened.

“Is the baby here?” He asked before Jemma could shut the door and he tried to look into the room. “Is May okay? Can I see them? Did the baby come out okay?”

“The baby is here and healthy. I figured they would like a little privacy for a bit.” Jemma smiled. “Coulson said that he’d come out when they’re ready for visitors.” 

Deke sighed relief and leaned against the wall. “That’s great.” He smiled widely.

Daisy smiled happily and hugged Jemma. “I’ll go tell the others!” She said excitedly.

“I’ll go with you.” Jemma looked at Deke. “Are you going to stay here?” 

“Yeah.” Deke murmured and looked down. He wouldn’t admit it but he wanted to be one of the first people to see the baby.

“Okay.” Jemma squeezed his arm lovingly and went with Daisy to find the others.

Deke watched them go and sighed. A few minutes later, the door opened again and Coulson stepped out. He looked tired but he still had a huge smile on his face. “Deke, where’s Jemma and Daisy?” He asked.

“They went to tell everyone.” Deke stood up from where he leaned on the wall. “I can go get them if you want.” 

Phil shook his head. “No, they’ll come back soon I’m sure.” He looked at the younger man. “Melinda said you could come to see them before they get some sleep.”

Deke nodded quickly. “I would love to see them.” He smiled.

Phil pushed the door open and walked in with Deke following him. “You should feel lucky. She said she only wanted to see you, Daisy and Jemma before she fell asleep.” He told Deke. He led him to the small medical room and opened the door letting Deke in before he followed going over to stand by his wife’s bed.

Deke followed nervously and pulled a lemon from his pocket. He was hesitant to walk through the door but he did. He looked up and smiled when he saw a tired looking Melinda sitting up on the bed holding a small bundle in her arms. “I um brought a lemon. I know it’s dumb but..” He blushed and set it down on the counter with a shrug. “I can take it back if you don’t want it.”

Melinda looked up at Deke and smiled tiredly. “Thank you.” She said sincerely. 

Deke stepped closer slowly and looked at the baby. “It’s still a girl, right? What’s her name? You get to name her right? There isn’t a list or anything?” He asked and smiled widely when he saw her face. “She has chubby cheeks.” He mumbled.

Melinda laughed a bit and nodded. “She is still a girl.” She murmured and moved to stroke the baby’s cheek. “Madelyn. Madelyn May Coulson.” She told him and looked at Phil happily.

Phil smiled proudly and leaned forward kissing her gently before kissing the baby’s forehead.

“May Coulson?” Deke asked. “Why not just Coulson?”

“May is her middle name.” Melinda said and closed her eyes for a moment. 

“Oh...” Deke nodded pretending to understand. “I don’t have one of those. I don’t think. It’s different than a last name?”

“It’s like a second name or an initial like mine is J and Melinda’s is Qiaolian.” Phil tried to explain.

“I don’t really understand but okay.” Deke shrugged still staring at the girl.

“Do you want to hold her?” Melinda asked quietly.

“No, no, I don’t...I don’t think I can. She’s so small.” He said quickly and stepped back.

“You can sit down and do it. Just cradle her in your arms and make sure her head is supported.” She said and nodded to the chair next to the bed. 

“Okay…” He moved and sat down deciding that now wasn’t a good time to fight her. 

“Phil, can you hand her to him?” She looked at her husband.

Phil nodded and carefully took the little girl in his arms. He smiled and kissed her cheek before carefully placing her in Deke’s arms. 

Deke looked down at the baby and tried to relax a bit. “Hi, Madelyn May.” He smiled. “My name is Deke.” He introduced himself. “I’m glad to finally meet you. You’re smaller than I thought you would be.” He told her as if she understood everything. “You’re brand new though. I’ve never met a brand new baby before. I had no idea what you would look like. You looked like an alien from the ultrasound pictures. I didn’t think you’d have hair.” He admitted and tensed when started to squirm. “Did I upset her?” He looked up at Melinda and Phil.

“She’s probably hungry,” Melinda assured him. “Jemma made up a bottle for her.”

Deke nodded slightly. “Okay. What do I need to do?” He asked.

“No offense, Deke, but I’ll do it,” Phil said as he walked over grabbing the bottle from the counter. 

“Of course.” Deke nodded and let Phil take the little girl back. “I should um..probably go then.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Thank you for visiting.” Melinda smiled softly and looked at Phil as he started to feed the little girl. “We’ll see you tomorrow, Deke. If you see Daisy and Jemma send them in.”

Deke nodded and walked out of the room not even trying to hide the big grin on his face. He definitely liked Madelyn May.


	4. Lemony Dreams

Phil sighed tiredly and paced the kitchen with Madelyn in his arms. “Sweetheart, calm down.” He mumbled as the four-month-old continued to cry. “I know we agreed to let Mommy sleep but I thought that maybe we could sleep a bit too.” He rubbed her back trying to calm her as she rested against his chest. “I changed you and gave you a bottle and you burped.” He kept pacing bouncing her a bit as he tried humming to relax her. He closed his eyes and just held her close. 

He was so exhausted that he didn't even notice Deke walk into the room. He jumped though when there was a crash. He turned around quickly. “Deke.” He said and looked at Madelyn trying to hush her as her cries loudened.

“Sorry, I just wanted to get a drink and I dropped my cup,” Deke said and looked over at Phil and Madelyn. “I didn’t want to disturb you.” He picked up the glass and set it down. “You look exhausted.”

“It's okay. Not like she was asleep.” Phil told him and nodded. “I don’t even think you can call it exhausted anymore.”

“May I?” Deke stepped closer to them. “Take her, I mean.” He reached out for the girl. “Maybe I could calm her.” He said hesitantly.

Phil was too tired to say no and he let Deke take his daughter. “Good luck. She's been up for hours.”

Deke took the baby girl and smiled. “Hello, Madelyn May.” He cooed and looked down at her. “What's got you so upset?” He asked and looked at Coulson. “Go get some sleep. I've got her for now. Even if she doesn’t go to sleep you could at least rest.”

Phil sighed and looked at Deke then Madelyn. “Thank you.” He leaned forward and kissed the baby's head. He was surprised at how quickly she had calmed. She was still sniffling but she was calmer. “Get me if you need anything. Don’t wake Melinda.”

Deke nodded. “I will.” He said and watched him leave. He smiled down at Madelyn. “I have the perfect way to calm you down.” He said gently and walked to the elevator with her. He hummed quietly and babbled to her as they went along.

He stepped out of the elevator when the doors opened and smiled. He opened the hangar doors and opened the top so they could see the sky. “It relaxes me to watch the stars.” He explained and shifted her. “It makes me think of home. I mean this is my home but it was different where I’m from. You remember I told you I’m from the future?” 

He looked down at the baby and grinned when he saw her staring up at him. “In my future, which isn’t the future anymore this is in space. It’s hard to explain.” He sighed. “I don’t even know how I’m here still but I’m glad I am.” He looked back up at the stars.

“In case you don’t know I really care about you. You’re a good listener and nice to sit with. You let me babble on about my problems even if I sound dumb.” He rubbed her back as she started to relax and her eyes closed. “My point is that I’m really happy that I’m here because all of us, we’re family and I have never had so many people that have cared for me like they have.”

He continued talking for a while telling her stories about his life before and about what he’d experienced in this new world. After a while, he heard her sigh and he looked down. He smiled widely when he saw that she had fallen asleep. He waited to make sure she was fast asleep before he carried her to her nursery. He laid her down and smiled. “There. Lemony dreams, Madelyn May.”


	5. The Pears

Phil yawned as he walked into the kitchen carrying his daughter and opened the fridge. “Should we try something new this morning?” He asked the tired baby. “We haven’t tried pears yet.” He grabbed the small baby food container and walked over setting Madelyn down in her high chair. He set the baby food on the table before turning around to grab a spoon and bib for her.

He walked back and put a bib on her before kissing her forehead. “Alright, here we go. Let’s try pears. You haven’t had these before.” He pulled up a chair next to her. He opened the food and got a spoonful. He held it up to her lips and smiled when she opened her mouth. “There you go.”

Madelyn took the bite and held it in her mouth for a moment before she made a face. She shook her head and spit out the food quickly. 

Phil watched her and wiped her mouth when she spit the food out. “I assume that means you don’t like it.” He sighed and frowned. “Could you try another bite?” He asked just as Deke walked in. He looked over at the younger man and frowned when he saw a small container in his hand. “What are you eating?”

“Something from the fridge.” Deke shrugged and took another bite. “It’s fruity. I like fruit.”

Phil nodded slightly and tried to hold back a laugh. “You should check the container Deke.” He chuckled. “I think that’s some of Madelyn’s baby food.”

Deke frowned. “Are you sure?” He looked at the container in his hand. “It doesn’t have a label or anything.”

“I’m pretty sure that it’s the left over from last night that we put in a different container without a label because I threw out the lid.” Phil chuckled.

Deke shrugged not really bothered. “It’s good.” He said and smiled at Madelyn when she squealed for attention. He put the container and the spoon in the sink before walking back over to her. He picked up her spoon and offered her a bite of her pears. “Is this as good as the other stuff?” He asked her.

Madelyn smiled and happily ate the bite from Deke. 

“Mm, I think that’s a yes, right?” Deke said and smiled happily.

Phil watched and shook his head surprised that she accepted the bite from Deke. “You’re breaking your old man’s heart here, Madelyn.” He teased though he was glad she was eating. He stood up stroking her cheek lightly before he went to make some coffee for himself.

Madelyn ate happily as Deke fed her and watched her father in the kitchen. She giggled and after a few bites she reached up managing to grab the spoon from Deke’s hand. She squealed and swung it around flinging food onto Deke.

Deke frowned. “Woah, that’s not cool.” He stepped back and looked at the pears on his shirt. 

Phil chuckled from where he leaned against the counter. “I think that’s a little reassuring.” He sipped his coffee happily. “Here.” He tossed a cloth over to Deke. “You started to feed her so you have to finish feeding her too. That’s the rule.”

“I know.” Deke rolled his eyes and wiped the pears from his shirt. He tossed the cloth on that table and sat down. He gently took the spoon back from her and started to feed her again. “You want some more?”

Madelyn huffed and turned her head away from Deke with a whine.

Phil watched in amusement and started to make some breakfast for himself since Deke was feeding Madeline. “Do you want some toast, Deke?” He offered. “We have jam to go on it.”

Deke nodded. “I’d love some.” He told Phil and continued to try feed Madelyn, who still refused the next bite. “Madelyn May, why won’t you eat for me?” He asked. “Look, I’ll eat some.” He grabbed his spoon and ate a spoonful of her pears. “See that’s good.”

Madelyne watched Deke curiously and leaned closer. She hesitantly opened her mouth welcoming another bite.

“There we go.” Deke smiled at her and gave her another spoonful. “You have to eat so you get big and strong and grow up.” He told her. 

Melinda walked into the kitchen and smiled as she saw Madelyn. “Trying something new this morning?” She asked as she walked over to make some tea.

Phil nodded and kissed her temple. “Pears. She wouldn’t eat any for me so Deke tried and now he’s stuck feeding her.”

“Don’t make it sound like such a chore to care for our daughter, Phil.” Melinda scolded and leaned closer to him.

Phil wrapped his arm around her and held her close. He yawned and looked back to see how Madelyn was doing. “I was thinking.” He started and looked down at Melinda. “Maybe it’s time we went out on a date or something. We haven’t had time alone since Madelyn was born.”

Melinda leaned into Phil’s chest and frowned. “I don’t know. She’s still so small.” She murmured hesitantly. “She’s only five months old.”

“I’m not saying overnight or anything, just a few hours. We could just go out to dinner together then come back.” He assured his wife. “Between Jemma, Deke, Mack and Daisy, I think that Madelyn will be okay and we don’t have to pay them because they work for us.”

She sighed watching their daughter. “Maybe.”

“Come on, Lin. Let me do something nice for you because you've done so much for me.” He looked at her gently. “What if we stay here? I will set up a nice dinner for us on the Zephyr. Like old times but nicer. We won't be far from Maddy so if anything goes terribly wrong.” 

She hesitated a moment but nodded. “Fine. I can do that.” She agreed.

“Perfect.” He smiled widely and kissed her. “We’ll do it tonight.” He told her and got the toast out of the toaster.

“Tonight?” She asked and frowned. “No, that’s too soon.” 

“Tonight,” Phil told her and walked over setting a plate of toast down for Deke.


	6. Like Magic

Deke smiled as Melinda handed Madelyn over to him. “Hello, Madelyn May.” He said gently. “Are you ready for our night together?” He asked. 

“You know her routine,” Melinda said. “We’re just a phone call away if anything happens.”

Deke nodded. “I know. I've got this handled. We'll play them eat then settled down and she can have a bottle before bed.”

Melinda nodded just as Phil wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Let's go, okay?” Phil kissed her cheek. “They'll be fine.” He said and moved to kiss Madelyn's cheek. “We'll be back soon, sweetheart.”

Madelyn smiled and giggled. She smiled at her parents before turning and looking at Deke happily.

Deke smiled and watched them go before he went to the living room. He sat down on the floor with and grabbed her toys so they could play together. After they played for a bit Jemma came in and sat on the sofa. 

“Hey.” She said softly. “How's it going?” She asked.

“Good. We were just playing.” Deke told her. He was currently laying on the floor with Madelyn sitting on his stomach. “How are you?”

“Good…” Jemma said quietly and looked at the baby. “Just thinking about Fitz. We are so close... it's already been a year.”

Deke looked at her. “We'll find him.” He promised. “As you said, we're close. We just have to have hope.”

She nodded and smiled sadly. “Thank you.”

Madelyn looked up at Jemma and frowned when she saw that she was sad. She leaned closer and reached for her.

 

Jemma leaned forward and lifted the girl up. “It's okay, love.” She said softly as tears rolled down her cheeks. “I just miss Uncle Fitz. You'll really like him when we find him and he'll really like you. He's a lot like Deke even if he doesn't admit it.”

Deke chuckled a bit and looked at them. “We'll find him.” He promised. “I mean I'm still here so I can only assume.”

“I really hope that that's true, Deke.” Jemma looked at Madelyn when she wiped her tears. “Thank you.” She kissed her forehead. “One day, you'll have a friend to run around with.” 

Madelyn looked at her and leaned into her chest to cuddle her.

Deke smiled and stood up. “I'm going to make some dinner, which means heating up leftovers.”

Jemma nodded. “I'll watch her.”

When Deke left Madelyn started to get fussy. Jemma frowned and bounced her gently. “What's wrong, darling?” She asked and stood up with her. She rocked her gently and handed her one of her toys. “Do you want to go see Deke? We can sit in the kitchen with him.” She suggested as it the baby would reply back.

Madelyn whimpered and threw her toy to the ground on the brink of tears. 

Jemma frowned and carried her to the kitchen. “Look, there's Deke. He's getting some food for us to eat.”

Deke turned and smiled. “What's going on, Madelyn May?” He asked. “You don't have to fuss.” He walked over and stroked her cheek.

Madelyn started to cry and she reached to Deke.

Deke frowned and took her in his arms. “What's going on?” He asked her as he turned to check the food. “Are you hungry?” 

“I'll get her food,” Jemma said and walked to the fridge grabbing a container of her baby food. “Here we are. Your mom even labeled it for you, Maddie.” 

Deke set Madelyn in her chair and kissed her head. “Jemma will feed you while I get plates.”

Jemma sat down next to Madelyn and offered her a bite. “Here you are, sweetheart. Peas and carrots.” She smiled encouragingly.

Madelyn whined and turned away from the bite.

Deke watched and frowned walking over. “You want me to feed you?” He asked and took the spoon. “Here.” He offered her a bite.

Madelyn started to cry again and turned away shaking her head.

“That's weird. She always eats for me.” Deke murmured and stood up straight. “Let me try again.” He leaned down and offered her another bite but without any luck. 

Jemma frowned and gently lifted her back up again.

Madelyn cuddled into Jemma and buried her face in her neck.

Jemma rubbed her back and kissed her head. “She feels a bit warm.” She said quietly. 

“Warm? Aren't we all warm?” Deke said worriedly. “What do you mean warm?”

“I think she has a small fever.” She explained and pulled a thermometer from one of the kitchen drawers. She turned it on and gently took the little girl's temp. “Just a bit high. I bet she has a tooth coming in.”

“Do I need to get May and Coulson?” He worried and looked at Jemma panicked.

“No, it's fine.” She assured him and opened the freezer pulling out a teething ring. 

“What is that?” Deke asked.

“A teething ring for her to suck on. It will help bring the fever down and make her feel better.” She explained and gave the girl the small ring.

Madelyn took the ring and stuck it in her mouth sniffling. She rested her head on Jemma's shoulder and sighed.

“Like magic,” Deke mumbled. 

“Not magic.” Jemma laughed and stroked the baby's back gently. “I think maybe she'll eat later. For now, she's fine.”

“But May was very clear about the schedule. She doesn't want her routine to get messed up.” Deke said.

“It's fine.” Jemma sat down and hummed gently to Madelyn. “We can still eat now.”

Deke nodded reluctantly and set the food on the table. “No offense but if May gets mad I'm blaming you.” 

“I'll take the blame even though I know she won't be mad.” Jemma smiled as she started to eat.

Through dinner, Madelyn calmed down and gnawed on the teething ring. As Deke and Jemma finished Madelyn looked over at her food that sat on the tray of her high chair.

“Are you hungry now, sweetheart?” Jemma asked and grabbed the container. “Here, try a bite.” She offered a spoonful to the baby on her lap.

Madelyn took the ring out of her mouth and happily took a bite. She smiled and opened her mouth for another. 

“See, she just needed to wait a bit,” Jemma told Deke.

Deke nodded and smiled. “I'm glad you're here. If it were just her and I, I would have called May and Coulson already.”

“They deserve a nice night,” Jemma said softly.

The rest of the night went well and by the time that Melinda and Phil came back, Deke was laying on the couch with Madelyn, in her pajamas, sitting on his stomach chewing on her teething ring tiredly.

Melinda smiled gently when she saw Madelyn and walked over gently lifting her up. “Hello, Madelyn.” She said and kissed her forehead. “Are your gums bothering you?” She asked.

Madelyn cuddled into Melinda happily and smiled. 

“How was she?” Phil asked as he came up behind Melinda. 

“Things went well. Had a little bump around dinner but Jemma came and saved the day.” Deke smiled. “How was your night?”

Melinda nodded. “Good.” She smiled. “I hate to admit but I think I really did need a nice night with Phil.”

Phil nodded. “We did need that.” He murmured.

Deke yawned. “That's good.” He said and stood up. “I'm off to bed now. Good night, Madelyn May.”


	7. Aren't Enough Pictures

Daisy frowned when she heard an odd noise as she walked passed the common area. She was used to the normal babbles and coos from the now six-month-old Madelyn but this was different. She stepped backward and peeked in. She saw Deke’s back with some odd looking straps on it. “Deke, what are you doing?” She asked.

Deke turned around revealing a tangled baby carrier on his chest. “I’m trying to figure this out.” He told her and wiggled his arm, which was tangled in one of the straps. 

“Did you read the instructions?” Daisy asked and laughed. 

“They’re right here.” He handed them to her with his one free hand. He didn’t want to admit it to her but he couldn’t read very well. “There wasn’t enough pictures.”

Daisy nodded slightly. “I think first we need to get this thing off of you and untangled before you try again.” She stepped forward and released one of the latches for him.

Deke’s arm swung free and he sighed in relief. “Thank you.” He said and pulled the rest of the baby carrier off of him. “I thought that Madelyn May would like to ride in there.”

“She might. She likes doing anything with you though.” She laughed and untangled the carrier. “Okay, try this again.” She told him. “I’ll buckle it for you.”

Deke nodded and put his arms through the straps. “I think that’s right. Then I just put the baby in this part and she can chill with me.” 

“Speaking of Madelyn, why are you doing this without her here?” She asked.

“She’s taking a nap.” He shrugged.

“So you’re going to wear that around until she wakes up? Because May and Coulson will kill you if you wake her from her nap.” Daisy asked. “Was she asleep when you started to try get this thing on?”

“She was awake when I started then she fell asleep.” He admitted and adjusted the carrier. “I don’t plan on waking her up. I’ll wear it around a bit. It doesn’t look horrible does it?”

“It’s quite fashionable, Deke.” Daisy laughed and set the instructions aside. “How long were you tangled in that thing for?” She asked.

“Um, not too long.” Deke shrugged and looked at the thing on his chest. “So do I need to strap her in or does she like slide down into it?”

Daisy looked at him and stepped closer to look at it. “She just goes right in. I don't think there are straps for her. Her legs go through here and her arms through there.” She explained as she pointed to the different holes.

Deke nodded. “Okay, I can do that.” He said confidently and moved flopping down onto the couch. “I guess now I just have to wait for her to wake up.”

Daisy nodded. “Have fun.” She laughed. “I'll be sure to stop by later to see how she likes it.”

Deke nodded and waved at her as she walked out. He sat and watched TV for a bit before he heard Madelyn start to cry. He stood up and rushed to the nursery.

“Deke,” Phil said when he heard the younger come into the nursery. “You don't have to be here every time that she cries.” He told him as he changed the girl.

“Sorry, sir. I just got a bit excited about this new thing.” Deke said and puffed his chest out.

Phil glanced over and chuckled at the sight. “Alright.” He smiled and lifted Madelyn up kissing her cheek. “Do you want to go with Deke for a bit? Otherwise, we were going to go sit in my office.” 

Madelyn rubbed her eyes and nodded still not fully awake.

Deke smiled happily and stepped closer. “Let's see how this thing works. Daisy said just put her in there.”

Phil looked at Deke and nodded hesitantly. “I'll put her facing out.” He said and moved carefully putting his daughter into the carrier. “There, are you comfy, Maddie?”

Madelyn kicked her legs and swung her arms a bit to test out the carrier and giggled. She looked up at Deke and reached up touching his chin.

Deke looked down at her and smiled. “I like this.” He said and bounced a bit. “Let's get going. I don't know what we're going to do but we'll see.”

Phil smiled and nodded. “I'll see you later, Maddie.” He said and went to his office.

Deke smiled and walked around happily. He went around the base until he got to the gym. He saw Melinda in there and he decided to walked in. 

Melinda was in the gym peacefully doing Tai Chi, usually she did it went Madelyn was napping. She opened her eyes when she heard Madelyn squeal from the doorway. She smiled and laughed a bit at the sight. “Hello.” She said and stood up walking over to them.

Madelyn smiled and kicked her legs when she saw Melinda. 

Melinda took her hand and smiled. “Are you having fun with Deke? When did you get this thing?” She asked Deke.

Deke shrugged. “Not that long ago. I saw it online and ordered it.”

“Well it seems like she likes it,” she commented.

Deke nodded. “She does.” He said and patted her belly.

Madelyn smiled and looked between the two adults. She giggled and swung her and her mom's hands around.

“Where's Phil?” Melinda asked.

“He's in his office,” Deke told her. “I told him that I could watch her. I figured we would have fun and he could work.”

She nodded. “Good. Well, I need to talk to Jemma and Daisy about a few things then I can take her and watch her.”

He nodded. “Alright, that works. We'll be around.” 

Melinda smiled and kissed Madelyn's head. “I'll see you later, sweetheart.” She said and went to talk with Jemma and Daisy.

Deke smiled happily and went about his day doing what he would normally do. It was a bit different with Madelyn strapped on his chest but he didn't mind and neither did she.


	8. The Two of Us

“Deke, you have to stay back,” Phil said as he got Madelyn dressed. “May is staying back too so we don’t have to leave Madelyn. I’m going with because Simmons needs all the support she can get.”

“And why can’t I go? I’m family. I’m her family. Her actual blood. More family than you are.” Deke said firmly but didn’t raise his voice because Madelyn was in the room.

“Yes, you are her family and her blood but you can’t go and you never say that you are more family to them than I am again. You’re lucky that Madelyn is here.” Phil told him and lifted up his daughter walking out of the room.

“She needs me there,” Deke called after him.

“She does but he doesn’t Deke. He has no clue who you are and he doesn’t need that shock right now. He needs to see the people he knows. You will have to talk to Simmons about when is best to tell Fitz.” Phil turned and looked at the younger man. 

“Right away. I mean we can't hide that.” He shrugged.

“Deke, listen to me. You aren't understanding what's going on. Fitz doesn't know anything about what happened. The last thing he remembers is being frozen in a container so he could travel to the future. Everything about the earth ending, his wedding, you, he doesn't remember. The last time we saw him we were all eating at a diner and then we were taken.” Phil told him. “This will all be overwhelming for him and we need to take it slow for him.”

Deke sighed and nodded. “Okay...okay. Let me take her and you guys can go.”

Phil nodded and handed the girl over. “We'll be back soon.” He said and kissed Madelyn's cheek before he went to the hangar.

Deke carried Madelyn to the control room where Melinda was. “Why are you staying back?” He asked.

“Because I don't want to leave Madelyn and I don't want to crowd Fitz.” She told him. “He doesn't need that. This is going to be hard enough.”

Deke sighed and sat on the floor to play with Madelyn. “That's what everyone keeps saying. I haven't even talked to Simmons about it because she's been dead focused on getting him.”

Melinda sighed and watched as the plane left the hangar. “Deke, it's like when you first got here. You were in a whole new place with all of these things you didn't know and you still don't know. Fitz is going to wake up and find out that we messed with timelines and that he got married and met his grandson then he died and now we found him in space before all of that even happened. It doesn't make sense and it's confusing for us all. He needs to see Simmons and Daisy and Mack and Yo-Yo before he finds out half of that.”

“I don't even understand it.” Deke sighed and looked at Madelyn. He helped her stand up gently holding onto her hands. 

“I know.” Melinda glanced over at them and smiled slightly. “We just have to do it one step at a time.”

“The steps you take don't need to be big...they just have to take you in the right direction,” Deke said quietly as he looked at the girl in front of him.

“That's right.” She looked at him gently. “You might have to remind Fitzsimmons that when they get back.”

He nodded and smiled when Madelyn squealed and reached out rubbing his beard. “You agree?” He asked the baby.

Madelyn giggled and bounced a bit on her wobbly legs. 

“I'll take that as a yes.” He laughed and tickled her side. “I think you'll agree with everything I say though.”

The baby smiled and moved patting his cheeks happily. She giggled and started to babble happily.

Deke sat on the ground and played with Madelyn until Phil's voice came through the speakers.

“We're approaching the ship now,” Phil said through the speaker. “And it is definitely the right one.”

Madelyn looked up when she heard her father and squealed. 

Deke lifted her up and sat next to Melinda. “He's on that ship right there.” He said and pointed to the tracker. “And Fitz is on that ship.”

Madelyn looked curiously at the screens where Deke was pointing. 

“We're going to use our cameras so you guys can see,” Phil said as he turned his one.

Melinda watched and laughed a bit when she saw Phil's face staring into the camera.

“Do we have a visual?” Phil asked and Daisy walked up next to him with a tablet showing the feed.

“Yeah, turn it around,” Daisy told him.

Madelyn squealed and laughed happily when she saw her dad.

“We can see you,” Melinda assured him. “Are you getting ready to board the ship?” She asked.

Phil turned the camera around attacking it to his jacket. “Yes, we are. Are you sure you don't want to just stare at me, Lin?”

“Just FYI your kid is sitting in here so keep it clean.” Deke murmured and bounced the girl on his knee as she watched the screen.

“We will but no promises from Simmons.” Daisy teased.

Deke held Madelyn as he watched the feed. He watched as they searched the ship and he only looked away when Madelyn turned and cuddled into his chest. He smiled and kissed her head rubbing her back as she dozed off in his lap. “I'm going to go lay her down.” He said finally and stood up. 

“Okay,” Melinda said quietly and looked at them. “Thank you, Deke.”

Deke nodded and walked to the nursery. He went to lay her down but she held onto him tightly. He smiled slightly and nodded. “Okay. We'll walk around a bit. It's been a while since we've had a nice talk.” He said and started to walk around the base. “There's a lot I want to say...to someone.” He murmured and looked at her.

Madelyn leaned against his chest and listened like she always did.

“My mom...she always told me stories like I tell you. I think it just runs in my blood.” He said and looked down. “You'll see when you meet Fitz. I think he'll like you. Out of the two of us, I think he'll like you most. He doesn't like me that much….which really sucks because I grew up liking him. My mom would tell me about how in love her parents were...about all the stories he would tell my mom. He doesn't like me though.” He shrugged. “Maybe this Fitz will. I don't know.” He murmured and walked around a bit more. He rambled on deciding to tell her a story that his mother always told him instead of talking more about Fitz.

By the time he finished Madelyn was asleep. He smiled at her and carried her back. “Sleep well, Madelyn May.”


End file.
